


[Podfic] What It Means

by Chantress



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: When the Genie says "As you wish," he really means...
Relationships: Aladdin/Genie (Disney), Aladdin/Genie/Jasmine (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] What It Means

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What It Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424298) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** What It Means  
**Author:** imaginary_golux  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Aladdin  
**Pairing:** Aladdin/Genie/Jasmine  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:05:17, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ya1wgffv8qdcrrh/What_It_Means.mp3/file)


End file.
